Until the end
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Orochimaru was in the village as Naru grew up and trained her in the ways of ninja, when she turns 13 she leaves with him, but Sasuke wont let her, can he really save someone who doesn't want to be? Orochimaru x Naru pairing(sensei student no romance!) Sasuke x Naru( friends)
1. Why?

_**Summary: **_What if Orochimaru had been in the village and trained Naru, she ends up leaving at 13 with him, but her best friend Sasuke wont let her go, can he really stop someone who doesn't want to be?

**Info:** Kinda like a reversal of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship in the manga, SORTA! Not exactly!

Some characters will be Ooc, and a lot of the things in the manga are different... it'll be revealed as the time goes on!

* * *

_**Chapter 1:Why?**_

13 year old Sasuke Uchiha launched through the woods as fast as his feet would carry him, he gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists, his sharingan shining bright. _Why? Why? _He thought. _Why would you do this to me? To us?..._ he thought and growled as he launched towards the light and burst through it, a figure launched over to the other side of the river and waterfall, he jumped to the top.

"STOP!" he screamed, the figure paused and sighed. "Naru!"he barked, she sighed and turned to him glaring, her eyes a dull blue.

"Uchiha..."she said.

"Why are you doing this to us?!" he yelled at her, she chuckled.

"What does it matter?" she said tilting her head. "It's my choice what I do, not yours..."she said and put her hand on her hip. "Grow up, quit living in a fantasy." she said.

"You..."he said and looked down, he shook in anger, she scoffed and turned around, she heard a noise and glanced back, he slammed into her back and both rolled in the dirt until he pinned her to the ground her wrists in his hands, she growled at him. "What the hell are you talking about?!"he snarled.

"Why does it matter?"  
"Why are you leaving us!?" he snarled panting.

"It's destined..."she said.

"Bull shit! Stop letting him control you! He's not really out to care for you!" he said and panted.

"How would you know?"she asked and tilted her head.

"Naru, he is a criminal! He killed the third hokage and almost destroyed our village-"

"Your village."she said, he snarled at her.

"You're insane! I'm taking you home dammit!" he snarled, she chuckled.

"And you're childish... grow up." she said, he snarled. "This was all destined..."she said and grabbed his shirt and pushed, he struggled to hold on but she pushed him more and stood up, she gripped his collar tight, she scoffed and used her chakra and it slammed into his stomach, he coughed hard and went flying back into the water and under, he moaned under the water. _Naru, what's happened to you? _He thought.

* * *

It's a hook, so shut up about the length, and the second chapter is up as well so :P

What do you think about it?


	2. Team 7

_**Summary: **_What if Orochimaru had been in the village and trained Naru, she ends up leaving at 13 with him, but her best friend Sasuke wont let her go, can he really stop someone who doesn't want to be?

**Info:** Kinda like a reversal of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship in the manga, SORTA! Not exactly!

Some characters will be Ooc, and a lot of the things in the manga are different... it'll be revealed as the time goes on!

* * *

_**Chapter 2:Team 7**_

24 year old Iruka Umino walked away from Naru's apartment in the night heading to the hospital to get bandaged up, he looked back at his little students apartment, he watched her light turn out, he sighed and held his bleeding wound and thought about the events of the whole day, it was a long one.

Today had been the academy graduation exam, Naru had been called in and she just had to do one more jutsu then she could pass finally! It was a clone jutsu, she performed it and Iruka sighed in sadness as a pathetic clone that fell instantly, he had to fail her, Mizuki tried to get him to sway for her but if he had he would not be a good teacher.

Mizuki had approached Naru later and told her if she took the scroll of the first hokage and master the jutsu's and show them to Iruka she would pass and wanting to pass she did just as he said.

But Mizuki was lying, wanting to get the scroll for himself he had Naru do the dirty work and planned to kill her and disappear with the scroll.

But Iruka had found Naru first, he defended Naru and attempted to fight Mizuki, but was easily over powered, Mizuki did the worst thing possible, told Naru the truth, that she was Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. Naru had saved Iruka before Mizuki killed him, by using an A rank jutsu; multiple shadow clones, which made a large amount of real clones.

Iruka then decided, she grew enough and she deserved to pass, he gave her his own hatai-ate, he never saw her so happy.

He walked her back into the village and she apologized to the hokage and he took her home, she was happy she passed but he could see it in her eyes, she was heartbroken to find out the truth.

Naru laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, she sighed quietly and sat up, she looked around her room, she bit her lip. _Am I really just a monster? Who am I really? _She thought.

-*o*-

Two days later Naru stood in front of her mirror brushing her long golden-blonde hair, she sighed quietly and gulped, she sighed again and pulled her hair into a pony tail, she reached for her goggles then stopped and looked at Iruka's hatai-ate, she smiled and grabbed it, she put it on her head and tied it tight, she smiled in the mirror and sighed, she grabbed her belt for her weapons and nodded, she walked out grabbed a sandwich and her messenger bag.

She ran down the street and glanced at the people how a few glared, she touched her stomach gently then quietly sighed shaking her head she got to the academy and walked into her classroom, everyone was chattering and laughing, she walked up and sat in her usual seat, she set her head down and sighed quietly.

"Naru? What are you doing here? Today's only for those who passed."Shikamaru said coming up.

"I did pass, see!"she said and smiled, he blinked at the hatai-ate and nodded.

"Oh, congratulations."he said and smiled, she smiled back and nodded.

The door opened and the girls squealed, Naru saw Sasuke Uchiha the class heartthrob come up, he nodded at her, she smiled and stood up and let him slide into his usual seat and she sat next to him saving him from the rabid fan girls.

"So you did pass..."he said.

"Yeah." she said and smiled, he nodded and smirked.

"Good." he said.

The door opened and Iruka came in with a clipboard, he smiled at everyone, he smiled at Naru and she smiled back.

"Alright everyone today is your very last day in this class...it's been a pleasure teaching you all and I am so proud of you!" he said and smiled. "Today you become young ninja that I know will be great!"he said and smiled, they chattered excitedly. "Alright, alright let's get your teams announced then after lunch you'll be meeting your sensei."he said and smiled.

He pulled out the papers and started with team 1, he continued, Naru talked to Sasuke quietly.

"Team 7; Naru Uzumaki." he said, she perked up. "Sasuke Uchiha." he said, they laughed and gave each other high fives. "And Sakura Haruno." he said, Sasuke groaned in annoyance and Sakura jumped up with a squeal, Sasuke and Naru sighed.

"Team 8..."Iruka said.

"Well, at least we're together..."Naru whispered, Sasuke sighed.

"But why her, of all of them here.."he said, she chuckled.

Everyone chattered once he got through everyone and he finally dismissed them for lunch and said goodbye.

Naru and Sasuke slipped away from Sakura and walked to the forest and sat down, Naru pulled out two sandwiches and gave one to him, he smirked and took it and both started to eat.

"So, who do you think will our sensei be?" "Who knows...I'm just not looking forward to Sakura on our team." "Yeah that's gonna be a headache.."Naru said and sighed. "Ya wanna practice tonight if we have time?" "Sure."he said and nodded, she nodded.

Both sat together talking and laughing like they use to do in the past every single day.

*o*

"_Hello!"A female voice said, 7 year old Sasuke Uchiha turned and looked at a little girl with blonde hair pulled into pigtails and three whisker marks on her cheeks. _

"_Hi."he said panting from exhaustion still. _

"_What are you doing?"she asked. _

"_Trying to work on my clan's signature jutsu... the fireball jutsu."he said and wiped his brow, she nodded. _

"_I'm Naru!"she said and smiled brightly at him._

"_I'm Sasuke." "Cool."she said, he groaned and sat down panting, she dug into her pocket and pulled out a sandwich. "Want half?" she asked holding it out, he smiled and nodded, she gave him half and both sat together and ate the sandwich, both sat together and talked and Sasuke showed her how far he got with the jutsu. _

_Almost two hours later there was a steps and a boy with long black hair in a ponytail came up, he looked a lot like Sasuke. _

"_Sasuke, it's time to go."he said, both got up. _

"_Okay big brother."he said and dusted himself off. "Oh, Naru this is my older brother Itachi." he said. "Itachi this is Naru."Sasuke said, Itachi nodded at her, she smiled at him. "I'll see ya tomorrow maybe?"he asked, she nodded and smiled. _

"_Yeah! See ya!" she waved as both boys left, she smiled and walked away heading to her apartment. _

_*o*_

"Well, I guess we better get back..."Sasuke said standing, she nodded and got up, both walked out of the forests and got back into class and sat down, Sakura came flying up and shoved Naru out of the way making her curse and snarl at the girl.

"Sasuke-kun! Can I sit here?"Sakura said batting her eyes.

"Naru's sitting there."he said and looked away.

"But-!"she whined, Naru moved in and sat next to Sasuke, Sakura glared at her and pouted sitting next to her on the end.

One by one a jounin walked in calling his team number until it was only team 7 left in the room.

Naru groaned in annoyance, she had her feet propped up on the desk, Sasuke was leaning back staring out the window.

"Well, I'm about to leave..."Naru muttered, Sasuke nodded slightly.

Another hour passed and finally Naru stood up and stretched, she grabbed her bag. "Forget it, I'm leaving." she said, Sasuke stood up about to follow, Naru opened the door and froze at the jounin there, he had spiky silver hair that stuck up and out to the side a little, he wore a regular jounin outfit and a blue mask over the lower part of his face, his hatai-ate was slanted down to the side.

"Going somewhere?" he said tilting his head, Naru stepped back looking down.

"No." "Meet me on the roof brats."he said, Sasuke glowered at the name but got up and walked out with Naru and Sakura running behind.

They got there and the man stood in front leaning against the railing, Sasuke sat in the middle with Naru on his left and Sakura on his right.

"Alright, introduce yourselves, one at a time."he drawled.

"What should we say?" Sakura asked.

"Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future..."he said and with a slight shrug and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You go first."Naru said, he sighed and shifted.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate... hmm, I don't feel like telling you that."he said, Sakura gave a small gasp. "My dream for the future, never really thought about it."he shrugged. "And as for my hobbies,... well I have lots of 'em."he said.

"Well that was pointless, all he told us was his name."Sakura muttered, Naru nodded a little.

"Alright you pinky... go."Kakashi said, Sakura snarled at the name and Sasuke and Naru struggled not to laugh.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like is uh... I mean the person I like is..."she said glancing at Sasuke and bit her lip with a blush, Sasuke slunk a little. "My hobby is uh..."she giggled again. "My dream for the future is..."she buried her face in her hands and squealed, Sasuke scooted away from her a little and gulped.

Kakashi looked at her and sighed shaking his head slightly. _Girls her age are more interested in boys then ninja training...great..._he thought and sighed again. "Next, you in the middle."he said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, especially fan girls."he said glaring at Sakura from the corner of his eyes, she slunk a little. "I like.. very little but I do enjoy training and being around friends."he said looking at Naru. "My dream, no my goal is to find the person responsible for my clan's death and take them out."he said. Naru looked at him and sighed sadly about that, she remembered when she found out about that and when she finally found Sasuke three days later.

*o*

_8 year old Sasuke sat on the dock where he had first met Naru, his feet hung off the side and he stared at the water in sadness. _

"_Sasuke?"Naru said, he glanced back at her then back at the water. "I'm sorry, I heard... are you... alright?"she asked. _

"_I dunno..."he muttered. Three days ago someone entered the Uchiha compound and took them all out, Sasuke had been staying late with Naru and he came home to it, and his older brother Itachi had been on a mission at the time out of the village and had gone missing at the same time leaving the young Uchiha all alone. _

_Naru sat next to him and pulled out a sandwich, Sasuke looked at her. "Want half?"she asked, he looked at her, she smiled at him, he chuckled and nodded. _

_*o*_

_That's about what I thought..._Kakashi thought and sighed. "Now you."he said and looked at Naru, she smirked.

"My name is Naru Uzumaki, I like training and being around my friends, I hate fake people and people who have their heads in the clouds and unnecessary bloodshed!" she said and thought. "My hobbies are gardening for relaxing, training and reading, my dream is to be an amazing ninja like..m-... well I guess great ninja's..."she said stopping herself slightly. _That was close one..._she thought.

_Hm..._Kakashi thought. "Alright, you are all different in your own way."he said and sighed. "Tomorrow, we will be having our first mission."he said.

"Ohh! What is it?!"Naru asked.

"A survival test."he said and shifted a little, they groaned.

"We did all of those in the academy!"Sakura whined.

"This one is different."Kakashi said and partially propped his head on his hand. "It will determine if you become a genin permanently or not."he said.

"What?!"Sakura screeched making them flinch a little.

"Out of the 27 graduating students only _9 _will continue on and become genin permanently, tomorrow's will determine this."he said.

"So, the test we took in the academy was pretty much useless."Sasuke said.

"No, it taught what you needed, in a way, I am the one who determines if you pass of fail."he said and stood up. "So tomorrow morning, training ground 3, 5am."he said. "Meet me there and bring your ninja gear."he said and turned slightly then paused. "Oh, and don't eat your breakfast."

"Why?"Naru said.

"Because you'll puke."he said and chuckled, they gasped, he turned his back and waved his hand. "Dismissed."he said, they stood up.

"Naru...come on."Sasuke said, she nodded and both took off leaving Sakura behind.

~o0o~

All three genin walked to the training grounds, Naru yawned and walked half asleep, Sasuke just sighed and put his bag down, Naru slunk down and relaxed, Sakura sat down and whined a little. An hour passed and Kakashi still hadn't shown up, Naru leaned against Sasuke's back and fell back asleep, both had stayed together last night training late, Sakura frowned at the two and how close they were.

Naru woke up an hour later and stretched and looked around. "Is he still not here?" she whined, Sasuke shook his head, she sighed and got up. "I'll be back." she said and ran away quickly leaving the other two wondering what she was doing.

She came back with a bag from the store of food, she handed them some food, she shrugged and ate, Sasuke ate too, Sakura shook her head and gave it back, Naru shrugged and kept it in her pocket.

They stashed the food in her bag and waited again, it was 10:30 before Kakashi came strolling up, they growled.

"You're late!"Sakura snarled, Naru huffed in annoyance glaring at him along with Sasuke.

"Yeah, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way-..."he said and stopped seeing them glare, he cleared his throat. "Okay, shall we begin..?"he said and pulled out his alarm clock and hit the top. "This is set for noon, you have to work to get these bells from me."he said holding up two silver bells on red string. "You can use any means necessary, come at me like you want to kill me."he said.

"That wont be hard..."Naru muttered, Sasuke smirked then let it disappear.

"Those who cannot get a bell by the alarm will be tied to the posts and watch while I eat lunch in front of them."he said, Sakura whined a little, Sasuke and Naru smirked slightly. "We'll start when I say start."he said and looked at them, they glared at him ready. "And..."Naru threw out shuriken at him, he dodged and disappeared, reappearing right behind her grabbing her head, she grunted in shock and looked behind her. "I didn't say start... but I like your spunk."he said and smirked. "Okay, start!"he said and they launched away from him and disappeared.

Naru hid behind a tree, Sasuke hid in a tree and Sakura hid a few feet away from him snuggled in a bush.

Naru waved her hand at him, he looked at her, she held her hands together and created a clone, he nodded and made one himself, both quickly shot away and landed in a bush.

"I think we should work together..."Naru whispered.

"I was thinking the same, maybe we get a different teammate..."he muttered.

"Should we work with her too?" "She'll probably try to butt in someway..."he said. "I'll go talk to her..."Naru said and slipped away, she put her hand over Sakura's mouth, she squealed and Naru hushed her. "Let's work together."she whispered.

"No way! I wont work with you!" she said with a sneer and took off, Naru sighed and shook her head in annoyance, Sasuke came up.

"Oh well."he said, she nodded and both slipped up and looked around Kakashi was no where to be seen, both took off from the open area running.

Both walked through the bushes suddenly there was a loud ear piercing scream, they froze.

"Sakura?"Naru said, Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah."Sasuke said. "One of the three ninja techniques, genjutsu."Kakashi's silky voice sounded, they turned and saw him leaning against the tree with an orange book in his hand with a large no symbol on the back.

"We're nothing like Sakura."Sasuke said standing ready.

"Say that _after _you get a bell, Sasuke-kun.."he purred his name mocking him, he glared at him and looked at Naru, she nodded and both ran toward the jounin, Naru launched in the air and spun aiming a kick to his head. "Ninja technique one; taijutsu."he said and ducked, she growled and stopped herself and spun trying to kick his legs out, he jumped in the air, she growled and went to punch him but he dodged again, he gave her a smile which made her growl and punch faster but he continued to dodge them perfectly.

She stopped and panted, Kakashi appeared behind her she spun around quickly, he smirked as he touched her forehead pushing her to the ground, she growled with a blush then smiled at him, he looked at her confused.

"Fire style; fireball jutsu!"Sasuke yelled, Kakashi turned and gasped as he saw the large ball of fire hurdling towards him. _Impossible, a genin can't use that jutsu..._he thought, then looked down and saw Naru disappear, he chuckled.

Naru landed next to Sasuke as he stopped the jutsu and panted, they waited but the area was empty, a hole on the ground where Kakashi had been, they looked around confused. Suddenly Sasuke yelled out when his foot was grabbed, Naru yelped and jumped back as Sasuke was ripped into the ground to his neck, Kakashi jumped up and looked at Naru, she gulped and looked at him waiting, Sasuke struggled to get free.

Naru looked around quickly then pulled out smoke bombs and threw them down, she ran forward and grabbed Sasuke and pulled him up and took off with him.

Kakashi fanned the smoke and chuckled seeing them gone, they snuggled under the bush and sighed, Sasuke spit out dirt and sighed.

"What can we do?"Naru said and panted.

"How about, we attack with clones, then one of us goes after him, cause he'll figure it out right away... and the other rushes out while he is fighting and grab the bells."he said, Naru nodded.

"I'll make the clones, okay?" "Sure."he said and nodded, she created them and they rushed out at Kakashi, he spun around and began to fight the clones, he noticed the difference and kicked them back and they disappeared, Sasuke came flying out and they battled, he grabbed Sasuke's leg from kicking his head and Sasuke swung down and smirked, Kakashi gasped and shoved the boy away just in time as his finger flicked the bell on his belt, Kakashi skidded back, Sasuke smirked and sighed, he flew through hand signs of a fireball jutsu.

_Again? _Kakashi thought.

He heard a crashing noise and turned, he gasped as he dodged a series of air bullets, he spun in the air and landed back, Sasuke ran towards him and Naru appeared, both launched working together perfectly, Sasuke would kick and so would Naru, Kakashi backed up blocking the hits, Naru launched up in the air, he looked up and dodged as she came down with a foot towards him, she hit the ground putting a dent in it. _Pretty good..._he thought, Naru smirked, he tilted his head, he felt a jerk and turned, Sasuke stood there with the bells in hand and a smirk on his face.

"Wow.."he said and chuckled. "This is a first..."he said, the bell sounded. "Just in time too..."he said and beckoned them, Sasuke gave Naru a bell and they walked to the clearing, Sakura was tied to the pole whining a little.

"First congratulations to Sasuke and Naru, you are the first to ever get the bells from me..."he said. "Sakura, you failed..."he said, she looked down upset, Naru looked at her then at Sasuke, he looked away, she sighed and held the bell out to Sakura, she looked confused.

"You take it, you need more training them me..."she said, Sakura blinked confused, Sasuke punched her and looked ticked off.

"Naru, you would give your spot to Sakura-san?"Kakashi said, she nodded with a shrug.

"Yeah, they put us together, and even though she needs work, I don't think she'll get it in the academy, she would need it with a jounin.."she said and shrugged. "Don't matter to me."she said and put her hands behind her head.

"Well if Naru's not staying, I'm not."Sasuke said and pitched the bell to Kakashi, who caught it and smirked.

"Actually, no one is leaving.."

"Huh?"they said, he chuckled.

"This point of this test was teamwork, Sasuke and Naru you had perfect teamwork..."he said, both smirked and gave each other a high five, Sakura you need to work hard if you want to stay with the team..."he said and cut her free. "With Naru giving her place up, demonstrated teamwork..."he said. "That's what I was looking for, so be proud, you are the first team ever to pass my test."he said, they blinked the smirked. "Meet me at the red bridge tomorrow at 10:00am and we'll get our first mission."he said, they nodded, Sakura cheered and Naru laughed.

"Come on Naru."Sasuke said, she nodded and grabbed her pack, both left quickly leaving Sakura behind, Kakashi took off to report that he had a team.

* * *

So what do you think, it's kinda different then what I usually do...tell me what you think, review but don't flame.

Also what do you think of this idea I have...

Okay I came up with this idea and I wanted to run it by ya, what you think of it?

It's called **If I die young.**

**Summary: **Naru was attacked and committed suicide but left notes to a series of people telling them what they meant to her..

Pretty much every chapter will be Naru's letters to them and how they helped her in life...what do you think? would it be something you'd want to read?

It would an angst story... with no pairing really...

Tell me what you think by reviewing :D


	3. Orochimaru-sensei

_**Summary: **_What if Orochimaru had been in the village and trained Naru, she ends up leaving at 13 with him, but her best friend Sasuke wont let her go, can he really stop someone who doesn't want to be?

**Info:** Kinda like a reversal of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship in the manga, SORTA! Not exactly!

Some characters will be Ooc, and a lot of the things in the manga are different... it'll be revealed as the time goes on!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Orochimaru-sensei.**_

Naru yawned as she walked through the streets, she and Sasuke had sparred for a few hours after they passed the bell test, Naru got to her apartment and put her things down, she sighed and looked around, she pulled regular slip on shoes on her feet and looked around again, she focused activating the barrier around her apartment then smirked and moved her dresser over and pulled on the small handle sticking up, the floor lifted revealing a long tunnel that went straight down, Naru climbed in and shut it tight and climbed down the ladder until she got to the bottom, she grabbed the small torch left on the wall and set a small fireball jutsu to it, making it light up, she smirked and walked down the tunnel, and arrived at a large metal door, she knocked and heard the lock click after a few minutes, she opened it and walked in putting the fire out and setting it down.

"Naru-chan. Where have you been?"a silky voice said, she turned and smiled.

"Sorry, I was sparing with Sasuke after our team test."she said.

"Hm, did you pass?"  
"Yes I did sensei, Kakashi is my new team sensei..."she said.

"Hm..."  
"Sensei, are you going to train me tonight?"  
"Yes...come."he said and waved her along, she followed him through the hall and it led to a large open training room.

"I was able to do my wind bullet jutsu..."she said.

"Good."he said and walked over to the shelf, he picked up some wooden weapons and stood ready, Naru took her weapons.

"Start."he said, Naru ran towards him and kicked at him, he dodged easily and brought his knee up, it nailed her stomach, she coughed and skidded back and panted. "Keep it up."he said.

*o*

Naru panted and sipped at some water, she just finished her spar and it was late, it was almost 3 in the morning.

"You have improved Naru-chan."  
"I have?"she asked.

"Yes..."he said and smiled, he ruffled her hair gently. "Have you been working on your poisons?"

"Yes!"she said.

"I have some new weapons for you, since you will be going on missions soon.."he said and beckoned her to follow him, he walked back into the first room, he pulled a wooden box down, Naru gasped, he handed it to her, she set it down and opened it, a large collection of senbon were in there tied up with different papers on the groups saying the poisons, kunai, shuriken, bombs. There was a bottle of nail polish, she cocked her head and lifted it.

"This is special, I just finished for you..."he said and held it. "You put it on your nails and when you focus chakra into it, just a simple touch,..."he said and brushed his finger on her arm. "Can poison someone, but only when you have chakra in your hands."he said, she nodded, he put it down. "This here..."he said and held up a small needle. "Can be used to push poison in or pull it out..."he said, she nodded. "Say if you are poisoned, you put the needle in and pull the lever, it will pull the poison straight out, it's made special to instantly pull the poison out."he said.

"Cool!"she said, he chuckled.

"And one more thing."he said and pulled out a tanto, she gasped and took it.

"Really?"

"Yes, but be very careful, one cut with this blade, will put you in a genjutsu."he said, she nodded. "Way to break it, just in case..."he said, she slunk with a smile. "You need to inflict a wound.."he said, she nodded. "That's all for now Naru-chan."he said and moved some things around. "Oh Naru, don't come down tomorrow..."  
"Why?"she asked holding her things.

"I am not going to be here for the next two weeks."he said, she blinked then nodded. "I have some things to look into, so I'll be in and out for a while, I'll let you know when I am in here... I want you to study and practice."he said, she nodded. "Go get some sleep and practice a lot tomorrow Naru-chan."

"Okay."she said and paused, she put her things down and ran up and hugged him tight, he froze then ruffled her hair. "Thank you Orochimaru-sensei."she said, he smiled and patted her head gently.

"Goodnight Naru-chan."he said, she smiled and pulled away and grabbed her things and headed out back to her apartment, Orochimaru chuckled as she left.

Naru got back into her apartment and put her things down and fixed her dresser again, she put her new things under her bed and laid down, she smiled and thought about how she met her sensei.

_~o0o~_

_6 year old Naru cried as she walked through the woods, she was beaten up a little and had mud all over her, her clothes were soaked and dirty, she sniffled and whimpered as she tripped and fell clicking her teeth together harshly. _

_She sat up and panted, she rubbed dirt from her face along with the tears, she hated crying but couldn't help it. _

_She heard a hiss and gasped as a snake was curled up next to her ready to strike, she whimpered. _

"_Don't move."she looked and saw a man there, he walked up and waved his finger, the snake followed it slowly, he gently pulled Naru back until she was away from the snake, he stepped back and the snake took off quickly. _

"_Are you okay? He didn't bite you did he?"he asked bending down, she shook her head. "Good."he said. "What happened to you Naru?"_

"_How do you know my name?"  
"I've known you since you were born."he said and smirked. "So?"  
"Some teens beat me up..."she said looking down. _

"_Are you okay?"  
"I just hurt a lot..."she said._

"_Come, I'll get you bandaged up."he said and lifted her up, she watched as he headed to the mountain and some of the rocks opened, she blinked in shock as they walked into the dark tunnel, he took her to his lab and set her down gently and grabbed his first aid kit and began to work on her wounds.  
"Naru-chan, are you in the academy?"_

"_No."  
"Do you want to be a ninja?"  
"Yeah!"she said and nodded. _

"_How would you like it, if I taught you ninja ways?"  
"Would you?"she asked, he nodded with a smirk. _

"_Yes."  
"Yes."she said and nodded with a smile. _

"_Okay, but you must know, this is our secret okay Naru?"he asked and looked at her. _

"_Why?"  
"A lot of people do not like me, and it would be really bad..."he said, she blinked then nodded. _

"_Okay!"she said. _

"_Alright, you'll probably have to go to the academy, but I'll train you in secret okay?"_

"_Okay!"she said again and smiled brightly. _

"_You can call me Orochimaru-sensei."he said, she nodded with a smile. _

"_Okay, thank you Orochimaru-sensei!"she said. _

_~o0o~_

"_Orochimaru-sensei?" 7 year old Naru asked as they walked down the tunnel Orochimaru had built to lead to her apartment. _

"_Yes?"he asked looking at her. _

"_Why exactly are we under ground?"she asked looking at him.  
"Well, years ago, the hokage and I... had a fight..."he said. "And he got mad and in a way kicked me out of the village... but I didn't leave, he thought I did but I didn't..."he said. "I had been underground_

_before then because people didn't understand me and shunned me."he said, Naru looked down knowing what he was talking about. _

"_Oh.."she said and nodded. _

"_Alright, get some sleep, don't you have a test in the academy tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah.."she said sulking. "I hate the academy, I already know everything...but they fail me anyways!"she said.  
"You know why you have to be in there..."he said and helped her up the ladder a little. _

"_I know, goodnight Orochimaru-sensei."she said and kissed his cheek, he blinked then smirked. _

"_Goodnight Naru."he said, she smiled and crawled up and into her apartment. _

_~o0o~_

"_Orochimaru-sensei?"11 year old Naru asked, he looked at her noticing the sadness in her voice. _

"_What is it Naru?"he asked. _

"_I found out last night..."_

"_Found out?"he asked. _

"_What I am..."she said and looked at him. "If you don't know, I wont blame you if you quit teaching me..."she said. _

"_What are you talking about?"he asked and bent down in front of her._

"_I...I...I have Kyuubi inside me..."she mumbled, he sighed. _

"_I know."he said, she blinked and looked at him. _

"_You... you don't hate me?"she asked.  
"No Naru, you see we're the same, we're both seen as monsters and their hate, makes us stronger... it doesn't matter what's inside you..."he said, she blinked then hugged him tight, he blinked then smiled and ruffled her hair. _

"_Thank you.."she whispered. _

~o0o~

Naru woke up in the morning and sighed, she smiled and jumped in the shower took a hot one and got dressed and headed out quickly to meet the team.

* * *

_**You guys seemed to like this story :) which makes me happy! **_

_**And also I have a few new ideas, I'm posting on all the chapters so tell me what you think when you review! **_

_**First: Who You'd be today:**_ Naru was born at the same time Kakashi was and grew up with him and her dad and mom, when she is on a mission with her dad and his team she is attacked and disappears, she wakes up 6 years after the Kyuubi attack and meets Naruto, and she finds out everything and wants to change it, so she and Naru travel in the past to fix it, but what is the consequences of it?

_**Second: Part of your world:**_A Narutofied version of Little mermaid.

_**Third: Unconditionally:**_AU story, Kakashi joins KHS(Konoha high) and meets a girl named Naru, she is tough girl but it's an act because of her family life( her dad is Orochimaru), Kakashi finds out that she is beaten all the time by him and he tells Minato (Who he lives with) they get her out and she starts to live with them, but can she let them in and love her?


	4. A new mission!

_**Summary: **_What if Orochimaru had been in the village and trained Naru, she ends up leaving at 13 with him, but her best friend Sasuke wont let her go, can he really stop someone who doesn't want to be?

**Info:** Kinda like a reversal of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship in the manga, SORTA! Not exactly!

Some characters will be Ooc, and a lot of the things in the manga are different... it'll be revealed as the time goes on!

* * *

_**Chapter 4:A new mission! **_

Naru growled as she carried the yowling and struggling pet cat Tora, the reddish-orange monstrosity had run away from it's owner and team 7 was sent to catch the dumb thing.

"Good job team..."Kakashi said, Naru and Sasuke walked in the back, she growled and struggled to hold the cat.

"We need to ask for a better mission..."she whispered, Sasuke nodded.

They got to the office and Naru gave the cat back to the owner and laughed as the cat was squeezed tight. "Stupid cat deserves it."she said.

"Alright team 7, we have some kids that need to babysat while-"  
"NO WAY!"Naru snarled, Sarutobi blinked. "I refuse to go on another one of these stupid D-rank missions!"she snarled, Iruka sighed and rubbed his head, Sasuke smirked.

"Naru, missions are divided by ranks and you are fresh genin and-"

"I don't care! I want a new mission! A better mission!"she said and dropped to the ground. "And I ain't moving until we get it!"she said and huffed, Kakashi groaned rubbing his head, Sakura glared, Sasuke sat down.

"I want something better too."he said, Sakura sat down smiling at him, he rolled his eyes, Sarutobi smirked, Kakashi shaking his head. _I am in so much trouble..._Kakashi thought.

"Alright, then I may have just the mission."Sarutobi said, Iruka and Kakashi blinked that he gave in, Naru smiled. "A C-rank escort..."he said, the door opened and a man came in, Naru cringed at the sake on his breath, he leaned heavily against the door and hiccuped.

"What the!? A bunch of kids!? I asked for ninja!"he snarled glaring at Sarutobi.

"I assure you Tazuna-san, you will be safe with this team."he said and chuckled.

"You're kidding me! They don't look like they could protect flies..."he said with a sneer.

"Then why are you paying for us!?"Naru snarled, Sasuke smirked. "Neh!? You want something done stop complaining and deal with it!"she snarled, he blinked in shock then went quiet, she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Naru-chan..."Iruka said rubbing his head.

"Okay then, team 7 you will be escorting Tazuna-san to his home in the land of waves and you are to protect him while he is working on his bridge...from highway men and such.."he said, they nodded. "You take off tomorrow morning at 8:00am."he said, they nodded. "Dismissed."he said, they nodded and left.

Naru sighed as she packed her bags, she put her new things from her sensei in her bag, there was a knock on the door, she ran to it and opened the door, Sasuke stood there with his bag.

"Hey!"she said.

"Wanna practice?"he asked.

"Sure! I'm still packing right now.."she said, he came in and tossed his bag down and sat down, Naru finished and came out, they moved her furniture around and put her sparing mat down and both stood ready.

"So, what do you think will happen on this mission?"Sasuke as he made a kick towards her, she dodged.

"Dunno, hopefully something exciting.."she said and flipped to avoid his foot.

"I hope so too."he said. "But a C-rank? Probably not..."he said and shook holding against her.

"I dunno, I get the feeling something is up..."she said and pushed back from him.

"Well we can only hope."he said and smirked, he ran towards her and kicked, she went down and blinked as he stood over her, she grabbed his leg and flipped him over and pinned him down.

"Damn..."he said and panted, she chuckled and got up.

"We need a bigger training area..."she said and sighed rubbing her head.

"Yeah..."he said and chuckled.

"Wanna just stay here for the night?"she asked.

"Sure."he shrugged, they picked up again and sat down watching a movie together then just crawled in her bed and fell asleep.

-*o*-

Sakura frowned as she saw Sasuke and Naru coming up together talking, Kakashi came strolling up a couple minutes later.

"This is the first time out of the village..."Sakura said, Sasuke nodded, Naru gave a hum, it wasn't her's a couple years ago she left with Orochimaru-sensei to his village he founded, the sound village.

"Alright let's go."Kakashi said and they started their journey to the land of Waves, which was off the coast of the land of Fire.

"Say Mr. Tazuna..."Sakura said.

"What is it?"he said.

"You're country is the land of Waves right?"  
"Yeah, what of it?"he said.

"Kakashi-sensei there are ninja in that country too aren't there?"she asked.

"No, there are no ninja in the land of waves, but in other countries there are hidden villages each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside."he said looking at her.

"So why are there ninja in other countries?"Sakura asked.

"To the people of each country, the existences of ninja means strength- military strength, in other words that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of their lands. But ninja villages are not under the control of the government... but when it comes to small islands like the land of Waves, it had natural protection from the sea, so they don't need for a ninja village."he said.

"Which one's have ninja villages?"Sakura asked, Sasuke sighed and Naru listened just barely.

"The lands that do consist of ninja villages are the land of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind and Earth, and each have vast areas of land, together they are known as the five great shinobi nations."he said. "The land of Fire has the village hidden in the leaves, the land of Water- the village hidden in the mist, the land of Lightning- the village hidden in the clouds, the land of Wind- the village hidden in the sand and the land Earth- the village hidden in the stones."he said. "The leaders of these villages are allowed the title of kage; Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage."he said.

"So lord Hokage is really great!"Sakura said and smiling bright_. Is that old man really that great!? Yeah right..._she thought.

_He's not that great..._Naru thought.

"Hey!"Kakashi said, Sakura and Naru stiffened. "You all just doubted Hokage-sama didn't you?"he said in a strict voice, both quickly shook their heads, Sasuke smirked and Naru bit her lip not to laugh, Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Sakura's hair. "Well anyway there are no ninja battles in a C-rank mission anyways, so you can relax."he said, she sighed and nodded.

"So we wont be running into any foreign ninja or anything like that?"Sakura said.

"Heh... not likely."Kakashi chuckled, Sasuke looked back at him then spotted Tazuna, he gulped hard and looked down, he bumped Naru, she looked at him and shrugged.

They continued to walk on, they passed a water puddle on the ground, Kakashi glanced at it then sighed and got ready but staying perfectly bored.

Two ninja's rose up out of the water, they ran up and shot chains out and they wrapped around Kakashi, he gasped and grunted, they turned and gasped.

"Ready?!"  
"Do it!" they jerked the chains, Kakashi gasped as the chains tightened and the team watched him get torn to pieces and drop to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!"Naru yelled, she gasped in horror as they appeared behind her, she turned and gasped as they swung, she flipped backwards and Sasuke launched up and blocked their hit, he grabbed their chain as they swung it towards him, he pinned it to a tree with a kunai and shuriken, they glared at him, he smirked and pulled out some kunai and launched up.

"Ready?"he said looking at Naru, she shook her head and got up and nodded.

They released the chains and ran towards them both, Naru and Sasuke split up running as one ran at them, Naru nodded to Sasuke, both jumped to the tree and flipped in the air above the ninja.

"LIONS BARRAGE!"both yelled and flipped and slammed into the ninja's back, he coughed and collapsed to the ground still.

Sakura gasped as the other ran towards her and Tazuna, Sasuke growled and ran in, he kicked at the ninja then yelped as his claw connected with his arm and hit the ground shaking.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura cried out, the ninja went to slice but he hit a hard arm and slumped shaking as Kakashi stood there, Naru panted and sighed as she sat on the other who was struggling.

"Excellent job team."he said and dragged the other ninja to one Naru had pinned and quickly tied them together.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura cried, they walked over to the boy, he was shaking in pain gripping the wound on his arm.

"It's poison..."Naru said.

"We need to get him to the village!"she cried.

"No time.."Naru said.

"Don't do anything you idiot you'll make it worse!"Sakura snarled.

"Shut up!"she snarled.

"Naru-chan, what are you doing?"Kakashi asked, she ignored him and pulled out her weapons she got from Orochimaru, she pulled out the needle and tapped it. "Naru?"he said.

She pulled Sasuke's arm guard down and pushed the needle into her wound, he hissed in pain and shook.

"What are you doing?"  
"Getting the poison out..."she said and focused, she poured chakra in through the needle and pulled the lever back slowly, Kakashi watched in shock as the green yellow liquid was pulled up out of the wound into the needle, Naru kept pulling it out until blood came out, she pulled it out quickly, she searched for some gauze, Kakashi held it out, she took it with a smile and dabbed the blood and wound, she grabbed it and squeezed it, he hissed in pain but blood poured out, she wiped it then wrapped it up again.

"There."she said and sighed, she poured the poison out on the ground and used some water to clean it out and put it down.

"Thanks Naru."he said and sighed.

"You should be fine, I got it all out."she said and smiled.

"Where did you learn that?"Kakashi asked.

"I... I just did..."she said and gulped, she packed up and stood up then helped Sasuke stand up.

"Thanks again."Sasuke said, she nodded.

"I'm proud of you guys... now we need to talk about this..."Kakashi said and looked at Tazuna, he gulped.

"Who are they?"Sakura asked looking at the still unconscious ninja's pinned together.

"They're chunin from the hidden mist village, known as the demon brothers, they specialize in relentless attacks, they keep fighting, no matter what happens or the cost..."Kakashi said.

"How did you know about the ambush?"

"A puddle... on a clear day like this... when there hasn't been any rain in weeks.."Kakashi said.

"If you knew why did you leave it for the genin to handle?"Tazuna said.

"I could of taken them out right then... but I wouldn't of found out who they were after... I needed to see who their target was and what they were after."he said and looked at him, they looked at the bridge builder.

"Hm? What are you getting at!?"Tazuna said.

"This. I wanted to see if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja,... or if they were after you... the master bridge builder.."he said. "When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men... you didn't mention you had ninja after you.."he said and fixed Tazuna with a firm glare. "If we knew this, it would be ranked B or higher, our mission is to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished the bridge."he said and sighed. "If we knew we would be protecting you from other ninja, we would assigned and staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B-rank mission... I'm sure you have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable, we are now beyond the scope of this mission."Kakashi said.

"We're genin... this is too advanced for out level of training, and I think maybe we should have Sasuke-kun looked at for his wound..."she said, Sasuke glared and Naru sneered.

"I know what I am doing! He's all healed."Naru said.

"Don't use us as an excuse for you."Sasuke said glaring, Sakura blinked and looked down. "And a little cut like this isn't going to stop me."

"Yeah besides you got the best pair right here old man! We'll protect ya!"Naru said looping her arm around Sasuke's arm, he smirked and nodded, Kakashi sighed and smiled.

"We'll continue on for the time being...but I want the full story Tazuna-san."he said, he nodded.

~o0o~

Team 7 and Tazuna sailed in a small boat with a man who cut the engine halfway there and started to paddle.

"Whoa!"Naru said looking at the bridge, the man hushed her, she giggled quietly,

"Mr. Tazuna..."Kakashi said looking at the man. "Before we reach the pier I want to ask you something, the men who are after you... I need to know why... if you don't tell us, I'm afraid I will have to end the mission when we drop you ashore."

"Hmm...I have no choice but to tell you-... no I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission... the one who seeks my life is a very short man, who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?...hmm who is it?"Kakashi asked.

"You know him... at least I'm sure you've heard his name before...he's one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping magnet Gato."

"Hm? Gato of Gato transport?"Kakashi said shocked. "He's a business leader...everyone knows him."

"Who, who? What? What?!"Naru said, Sasuke snorted and bumped her.

"Gato, he's a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true but underneath the surface with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations he sells drugs and contraband, using gangs and ninja." he said and sighed. "It was one year ago when Gato first set his sights on the land of waves. He used his vast wealth to take control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared."he said. "In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything! Finance, government.. our very lives! But there is one thing he fears... the bridge. When it joins us to the land it will free us and break his control."he said and looked down then back at the team. "I am the bridge builder."  
"So that's it... since you're in charge of the bridge, you standing in this gangsters way.."Sakura said.  
"So that mean.. those guys from before they were working for Gato."Sasuke said.  
"I don't understand... if you knew he was dangerous, knew he would sent ninja to attack us why did you hide that from us?"Kakashi said.

"The land of waves is a small and poverish nation even our nobles have little money...the common people who are building this bridge can't pay for an A or B rank mission its too expensive if you end the mission when you drop me ashore...there will be no bridge, they'll assassinate me before I reach home."he said, they all looked at him upset. "But don't feel bad about that! Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset, he'll cry 'granddad, I want my grandad!'"he said in a little voice. "Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden leaves denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow!"he said, Sakura and Naru whined a little, Sasuke looked at him.

"Ah well, its not your fault, forget it!"he said, Kakashi sighed and scratched his head.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice, we'll have to keep guarding you..."Kakashi said smiling.

"Oh... thank you so much!"Tazuna said, they others looked away and he smiled. _I win! _

"We're approaching the shore..."the boat operator said. "Tazuna we have been very fortunate so far no one has noticed us."

"Nice."he said.

They sailed through a large tunnel of the bridge and stopped at a small pier, there were houses and shacks all around.

"Cool."Naru said.

* * *

Okay, so you all really let me down this week! I got 1 review p.s- thanks **Danizinhachan **

So review come on you guys :'[ I'll cry!

* * *

Also I wanted to run this idea by you like I did last time.

As you know I have been doing a lot of movie based stories and that is because once I start watching a movie ANY movie I instantly see it as Naruto! So it's a little fun but also a little annoying... anyways, since writing all of them and putting them up in multi chapters I was thinking about writing them having them divided up but all in one chapter! And when I do that it will be under a story called. **My movie based fanfictions. **

What do you think about that? sound good? The movies I am thinking about doing so far is:

Bami, Balto, Gnomeo and Juliet, Game plan, Kung fu panda, Hercules, All dogs go to heaven 2, Aladdin, The Little mermaid, Princess diaries 1&2, Salt, Spirit: stallion of the cimmarron.

If you want to hear the summaries just review and tell me and I'll PM you or I'll just post them on the next update! Let me know!

ALSO

If you remember I wrote a story call **My dilemma **and I have been thinking about a sequel but I am unsure what to make it about! I put a poll up and I got nothing... So let's try it this way!

1: Kakashi feels so much guilt that he goes after Naru and tells him to kill him, but she wont and they battle resulting in both dying?

2: Kakashi quits being a ninja and Naru feels the guilt and goes after him, they sleep together confessing their love, Naru tells them where to find her and team 7 becomes her ward.

3: Kakashi goes after her for her to kill him, but she wont, Itachi comes in and wipes her memory giving her a second chance.


	5. Zabuza

_**Summary: **_What if Orochimaru had been in the village and trained Naru, she ends up leaving at 13 with him, but her best friend Sasuke wont let her go, can he really stop someone who doesn't want to be?

**Info:** Kinda like a reversal of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship in the manga, SORTA! Not exactly!

Some characters will be Ooc, and a lot of the things in the manga are different... it'll be revealed as the time goes on!

* * *

_**Chapter 5:Zabuza. **_

"This is as far as I go... good luck Tazuna."

"Right, thank you for taking such a risk."he said and nodded.

"Just be careful!"he said and sailed away.

"Okay, take me to my home, and I mean get me there in one piece!"he said, Naru rolled her eyes.

"Right."Kakashi said. _The next ninja they send wont be chunin, but jounin, elite ninja with deadly skills..._Kakashi thought with a sigh.

They walked through the forests, they paused when the bushes rustled, Naru sniffed and tilted her head and slipped up quietly and pounced on the bush, they waited and she came out with a bunny. "Dinner!"she said, Sasuke snorted.

"You can't cook it!"Sakura said.

"Why?! I caught it!"she said and looked at the shaky bunny, she frowned. "Yeah... he's too cute.."she said and put it down, it hopped away quickly, Kakashi glared then heard a whistling, he gasped.

"Get down!"he yelled and tackled Tazuna and Sakura down and Sasuke and Naru dropped, a large sword slammed into a tree and a man dropped down on it and glared at them, Kakashi glared and got up quickly.

"Zabuza Momochi... Rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist."Kakashi said and stood there.

_Please..._Sasuke thought, Naru smirked and got ready.

"Don't even think about it, this is my battle.."Kakashi said glancing at them, they frowned.

"If this is who we are fighting, I'll need this..."Kakashi said and started to pull his slanted hatai-ate up, they looked confused.

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye...did I get that right..."Zabuza said. "Its too bad huh...but you'll have to hand over the old man."he said, Kakashi glared.

_Sharingan...but... _Naru thought.

_Does he have some special power or something..?_Sakura thought.

_Sharingan..._Tazuna thought.

"Now quick manji formation... protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight! Work as a team."Kakashi ordered, they jumped over to Tazuna, they surrounded him kunai's drawn ready for anything.

Kakashi pulled his hatai-ate up, and opened his eye, it was red with three tocoma's around the pupil.

_How is that possible?_Naru thought and looked over at Sasuke.

"So I get to see the sharingan in action this is an honor."Zabuza said turning.

"What is the sharingan exactly?"Sakura said.

"Its a rare power that resides in the eyes, the user of this power can understand any genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker... the sharingan is a rare form of power...there is a lot more then that to it...a lot more."Sasuke said.

"You got it right boy...you only scratched the surface...the sharingan can analyze an opponents technique and then copy it down to the smallest detail."Zabuza said, mist rolled in suddenly. "You are in our bingo books...we were ordered to destroy you on sight..."he said. "The man who copied over a thousand jutsu...Kakashi of the sharingan."

"That's so cool!"Naru said.

_Wait a minute the sharingan is a rare trait that only occurs the in the Uchiha clan...my clan...could he be-?_ Sasuke thought.

"Enough talking...time to get my job done..."he said, the others moved got ready, Kakashi stood in the front. "So I have to get rid of your first Kakashi? So be it."he said and jumped up with his sword and landed on the water.

"He's standing on the water?!"Sakura said, he focused and his chakra grew.

"Hidden mist jutsu."Zabuza said, the misted thickened and he disappeared.

"Sensei!"Sakura said.

"Relax... he'll come after me first..."

"But who is he?"Sakura asked.

"Zabuza was the ex-leader of the hidden mist assassination group...he is a master at the silent killing technique."he said.

"Silent?"Naru asked.

"As the name says... it happens in an instant..without sound or warning of any kind."he said. "Its so fast you past from this life without even realizing what happened."he said. "The sharingan can not fully stop it...so don't lower your guard."he said, Naru shook in fear. "Well if we fail...we only loose our lives..."he said.

"How can you say that?!"Sakura snarled.

They waited, the mist grew thicker until they couldn't even see Kakashi.

"Sensei?!"Sakura said.

"Eight points."Zabuza's voice said, they gasped.

"What's that?"

"larynx, spine, lungs,liver, jugular, subclavian arteries, kidneys, heart... now which will be my attack point?"he said, they all gasped, Naru shook in fear, her heart beating faster, she let out a breath and stood ready.

Kakashi focused and his chakra grew a little, the mist around him cleared, Sasuke stared at Kakashi's back shaking. _I feel like I can't breathe! One little breath a twitch of the eyes is enough to draw his attack. Its suffocating! If this goes on I will go insane! _he thought. _The clash of two jounin intent to attack, I've never felt anything so chilling! My own life feels like its being choked off! _He thought, he moved his shaking hand that held his kunai and pointed it at him. _I can't take it! No! I'd rather-_

"Sasuke!"Kakashi barked. "Calm down! I'll protect you with my life all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die! Trust me."he said and turned his head back, his eyes closed in a smile, Naru glanced at Sasuke and smiled, he gulped.

"I wouldn't bet on that."Zabuza's voice said, he landed in between the group in front of Tazuna, they gasped. "Its over."he said, Kakashi turned, his sharingan activated, he moved quickly just as Zabuza swung his sword and stabbed him in the stomach, they all fell backwards staring in shock, as not blood but water poured out of Zabuza, Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, his sword ready to swing.

"Sensei behind you!"Naru cried out, he turned, the clone disappeared into water, just as Zabuza swung and cut Kakashi in half, Zabuza smiled until he saw water fall in place of blood.

_The water clone jutsu it can't be! _He thought and grunted at Kakashi stood behind him a kunai at his neck. _Even in the mist he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant. _

"Don't move."Kakashi said. "Now its over." he said, they stared in shock. "You're finished!"he said.

"Alright! Way to go sensei!"Naru said, Sakura laughed.

Zabuza began to chuckle standing there. "Huh?"Kakashi said.

"Finished? You really don't get it do you? Your technique is really only an imitation! I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat ninja like you."he said and continued to chuckle, Kakashi growled. "You already copied my clone by time you made your little speech."he said. "You made your clone say those words to draw my attention, while you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move. Nice try."he said.

"But I'm not that easy to fool!"he said now standing behind Kakashi, he gasped in shock as the Zabuza in front of him turned to water.

"That was a clone too!?"Naru cried.

Kakashi turned and ducked just as Zabuza swung his blade, it hit the ground and dug in, Zabuza flipped and kicked Kakashi hard sending him through the air.

"Now!"he said and ran after him, he skidded to a stop. "Spikes! Trying to slow me down."he said and turned his back. "Foolish."he said and flipped into the air, just as Kakashi landed in the water.

"Sensei!"Naru cried out.

_I can't believe Kakashi-sensei got kicked through the air like that!_Sakura thought.

"He has great physical skill too..."Sasuke muttered, Kakashi popped out of the water panting, he lifted his arm and looked at the water. _This isn't normal water ….its dense...heavy..._

Zabuza appeared behind him making him gasp in shock. "Fool!"he said and formed seals. "Water prison jutsu!"

"No!"Kakashi said just as he was lifted into a ball of water, he growled and tried to move but couldn't.

_Escaping into the water bad mistake. _He thought looking around then at Zabuza.

"This prison is made of water but is stronger then steel. Its hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi. I finish you off later.. but first your little friends will have to be eliminated."he said and turned his sights to the team and Tazuna, he formed a one handed seal and a water clone appeared. _He's even more skilled then I thought!_ Kakashi though and watched.

Naru shook in fear as the clone stepped forward.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja...when you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, then you may call yourself a ninja. When you've become so deadly your profile is in my bingo book, then you may call yourself a ninja... but to call upstarts like you ninja is just pathetic."he said, the mist rolled in again, Naru gasped in shock. _He disappeared again!_ She thought, she gasped as he appeared in front of her and kicked her back, she went flying through the air and skidded, her hatai-ate fell on the ground and Zabuza stepped on it, Kakashi growled.

"You're just brats!"he said, Sasuke gasped.

"Naru!"Sakura called.

~o0o~

"I think I got an idea...so let's go wild!"she said and smiled.

"Big words for such a pretty little girl..."Zabuza said, Naru growled hating that.

_This isn't good! _"What are you doing I told you to run away!"Kakashi snarled. "This fight was over the moment I got caught! Now take off!"he yelled. "Your mission is to protect the bridge builder not to prove how brave you are! Stay on mission!"he said.

"Bridge builder?"  
"I guess this happened because of me, for my desire to life...but I wont stand in the way of that now. Forget about me go ahead and fight to save your sensei!"he said, Sasuke smirked and looked at Naru and Zabuza.

"Alright let's go."Naru said.

Zabuza began to chuckle then it became laughter.

"You haven't learned anything have you? When I was your age this hand.. had already crushed many opponents."he said, they gasped in fear.

"Zabuza the demon."Kakashi said.

"So I was in your book too huh?"  
"Long ago in the village hidden in the mist, also known as blood mist village, before a student could become a ninja they had to pass one final test."  
"Do you know about the graduation exam?"  
"What graduation exam?"Naru said. "What's the big deal we had graduation exams too!"Naru said.

"Did you have to kill the other students to pass?"he said, they gasped in shock.

"What?!"

"Imagine young ninja like you, eating together, training together, and then comes the final exams, only they changed the rules...kill of be killed! you can't stop while your opponent still breaths- he was your friend! he shared your dreams! now its him or you."he said.

"That's so cruel!"Sakura said.

"Ten years ago in the village hidden in the mist the graduation exam changed. One year before a dark evil had filled the school with terror."Kakashi said.

"What's he saying? what evil? What kind of change? What caused the terror?"Sakura asked.

"Without pause or hesitation a young boy who was not even a ninja in the academy approached the class and took down over a hundred other students."Kakashi said.

"It...it felt so good!"Zabuza said, before they could move, Zabuza appeared in front of Sasuke and hit him, he slammed into the ground, and Zabuza slammed his foot on Sasuke's chest, he coughed up blood and tried to get his foot up.

"Sasuke!"Sakura called.

"You're nothing."

"Shadow clone jutsu!"Naru said, hundreds of clones appeared and ran at Zabuza, they tackled him, he chuckled and flung them around making them disappear, she went flying back and dug in her pack.

"Sasuke!"she said and threw a giant shuriken at him, he smirked and spun around and opened it.

"Demon wind shuriken! Windmill of shadow!"Sasuke called and jumped up flinging the shuriken, it went past the clone and went straight to the real Zabuza.

"So you passed the clone and aimed at my real body...smart, but not smart enough!"he said and caught the shuriken.

"He caught it!"Sakura said.

Suddenly another one appeared, Zabuza gasped. "So, a second shuriken in the shadow of the first one..."he said, it got to him and he jumped, it went flying behind him.

"I told you a shuriken can't touch me!"he said, there was a pop, they gasped looking back as Naru appeared from the smoke.

"Hah!"she said and threw a kunai, he gasped and ripped his hand from the water, Naru smirked then gasped as he spun around to throw the shuriken in his hand but Kakashi's hand stopped it, he groaned and glared at him.

"Naru, that was brilliant."he said, she giggled and smiled, Zabuza sneered then chuckled and closed the shuriken and pushed against his arm but Kakashi flung it back and it disappeared.

"Stupid brats."he growled.

"You're technique worked on me once it wont work again."Kakashi growled, Zabuza smirked.

Zabuza jumped back and Kakashi followed his sharingan activated.

Zabuza suddenly began to fly through hand seals and say them, Kakashi followed perfectly.

"Ushi, saru, u, ne, i, tori, ushi, uma, tori, ne, tora, nu, tora, mi, ushi, hitsuji, mi, i, hitsuji, ne, jin, saru, tori, tatsu, tori, ushi, uma, hitsuji, tora, mi, ne, saru, u, i, tatsu, hitsuji, ne, ushi, saru, tori, jin, ne, i, tori." they both said at the same time.

The water behind them both bubbled up and two water dragons appeared and smashed into each other, underneath them both Zabuza and Kakashi were locked in battle, Kakashi was groaning and growling blocking Zabuza's sword with a kunai.

_Something isn't right! _Zabuza thought. _The sharingan and comprehend and replicate the enemies jutsu however, both jutsu occurred at the same time. Could he? _

They both grunted trying to fight one another, they jumped away from each other. Unknown as a figure stood in the trees watching.

They broke apart and Zabuza ran to the right and Kakashi followed copying him perfectly, they stood across from each other. Kakashi mirrored his perfectly when he raised his left arm in the air and held his other with two fingers in front of his face, Zabuza gasped in shock to himself.

"He's not just copying him, he's moving the same way at the same time."Tazuna said, they gasped and watched the fight.

"How's he doing that Sasuke how?"Sakura asked.

_My movements...its...its as if...as if he knows what I'm-_

"Going to do next?"Kakashi said and smirked at Zabuza growled.

_What is he reading my mind as well!? He looks at me with that eye..._

"It makes you furious doesn't it?"Kakashi said mirroring his movements still.

"Hah! All your doing is copying me like a monkey!"he said.

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!"both said at the each same time, Zabuza gasped the vein in his forehead pulsed.

"When I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again!"he said and started to go through hand signs, Kakashi copied him at the same time. Zabuza almost paused, his eyes grew wide in panic, as he saw a clone of himself standing behind Kakashi.

"Water style, giant vortex jutsu!"Kakashi called.

"W- What?!"Zabuza yelled, the water came right at him. _Impossible! I was going to create a vortex but he created one first!_ he yelled in his mind as he was tossed and turned backwards, Naru gasped as the water shot around, she coughed and swam against the current and went under.

Zabuza leaned against the tree panting, he yelled out in pain as kunai became embedded in is arms and legs. Kakashi landed on the branch.

"Its over."he growled.

"How? C- can you see into the future?"

"Yes, this is your last battle."he said holding a kunai. "Ever!"he said, suddenly two senbon came flying out and hit Zabuza in the neck, he grunted and fell to the ground still.

Kakashi gasped and turned to see the figure that had been watching the fight the whole time standing there, he wore a mask over his face protecting his identity.

"You're right, it was his last battle."he said, Kakashi jumped down and checked Zabuza's pulse but it was still.

"He's dead..."he said, he looked at him as the boy bowed his head.

"Thank you I have been tracking Zabuza for a long time now, waiting for the perfect time to take him down."

"By your mask, I see you are a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist."Kakashi said.

"Impressive; you're well informed."

"What the-?!"Naru said climbing slowly out of the water coughing hard.

"It's tracker ninja, they have a special role, when a ninja goes rogue; or breaks away from his village he carries all of his village secrets with him. The secrets of his people."Sakura said and sighed. "Trackers are training to hunt them down and eliminate them, that way the secrets stay secret."she said.

"That's correct. I am a member of the elite tracking unit of the hidden mist, it was my duty to stop Zabuza."the boy said. _By the sound of his voice I would say he is no older then Naru..._Kakashi thought, he sighed and looked at him.

"Who do you think you are?!"Naru snarled, the boy didn't respond. "Did you hear me?!"she snarled.  
"Easy Naru, he's not our enemy..."Kakashi said.

"So what?!"she snarled. "I don't care about that, he took Zabuza down like that... Zabuza was huge! And and... he's no bigger then me! He brought him down like nothing at all!"she said. "What does that make us!? We have no idea what we're doing out here! How can I except that?!"she snarled, Kakashi sighed and stood there.

"Even if you don't except it Naru, it did still happen...in this world there are kids that are younger then you...and yet stronger then me."he said, he put his hand on her head, Sasuke growled, Naru sighed.

The boy jumped down and picked up Zabuza's body.

"Your struggle is over for now..."he said. "I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in his body and they must not be allowed into the wrong hands... please excuse me. Farewell."he said and disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

"He disappeared."Naru said and running from Kakashi's hand and looked around panting. She gritted her teeth. Naru fell to her knees and started to punch the ground, Kakashi walked up to her and grabbed her wrist, she grunted and looked up at him.

"As a ninja the things we face are never easy... save your anger...for the next fight."he said, she sighed and slumped, he let her arm go. "We still haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge."Kakashi said.

"Ha-ha! Sorry for all the trouble I caused!"Tazuna said rubbing his head. "But you can rest at my house."he said.

"Alright, let's get moving."Kakashi said and pulled his hatai-ate down, he paused then groaned and fell to the ground, they gasped and ran up to him.

"Sensei?"she said.

"What's wrong sensei?!"Sakura said.

* * *

Next update will be who knows when... I lost my dog and I'm not in the mood to write. review please


	6. Training

**_You know I don't own this, and by now you should know the info on this story... so yeah!  
_**

* * *

_**Chapter6:Training.**_

Kakashi opened his eyes and groaned, the room was bright, he felt like the room was spinning.

_I think I over did it..._

"Waking up are we? How are you feeling?"a woman said.

"I've been better... it will be a week before a I move...ugh...normally again."he groaned sitting up.

"Ugh huh that's exactly why you shouldn't move."she said, he looked at her and sighed.

"Yeah."he said and laid down covering back up.

"Sensei's up."Sakura said walking in, Naru, Kurama, Sasuke and Tazuna came in and sat next to him.

"Listen sensei that eye is amazing but if it makes you that weak maybe you shouldn't use it."Sakura said.

"Sorry."he said staring at the ceiling.

"Well you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins so we'll be safe for a while."Tazuna said.

"What about that boy though? What about him?"Sakura said.

"He's from the elite tracking ninja hidden in the mist. Those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi."he said.

"What exactly does he do?"Naru asked.

"The anbu black ops also known as the inferno squad destroy all traces of a rogue ninja's corpse, the shinobi's body contains many secrets, ninjutsu, chakra, medicines used on his body, these are the secrets of his village, if his enemies find them, his village will be in grave danger..."he said. "For example if I were to die at my enemies hands they would try to analyze my sharingan, in the worse case my entire technique could be stolen and used against our village. It is the sacred duty of the shinobi trackers to prevent this, keep the village secrets safe, if a ninja betrays his village, the hunter ninja hunt them down, eliminate him and obliterate his very existence. That's there specialty."he said.

O0o

_First I'll cut the bandages and drain some of the blood. _The boy from earlier sat next to Zabuza and went to pull out the senbon in his neck, Zabuza's hand shot out and stopped him.

"Enough I'll do it."he said. "Damn it your brutal Haku."  
"You're the one who's brutal, if you keep pulling them out like that you really will be dead."

"How long are planning to wear that phony mask? Take it off!"he said, Haku pulled it off slowly, his face almost reminded you of a girls face, soft skin and eyes, and with his long hair you would guess he was a girl.

"I have good memories of this mask... plus this mask helped fool that ninja."he said. "If I hadn't jumped in you'd be dead now... for sure."  
"Putting me in a temporary death state is fine but not in the pressure points in my neck! Cruel as usual I think you love it."  
"It was the only sure way, then I wouldn't want to mark up your flawless body, you'd complain about that even more. The neck is more vulnerable, there is no layer of muscles so I could straight to the pressure points."he said, Zabuza tried to get up. "There's no point in trying to move, you'll be numb for a week... but with you I know you'll be moving in half the time."he said.

"You're so innocent and yet clever at the same time rare combination, that's why I keep you around."  
"I'm still a kit what do you expect?"he said smiling and a small blush on his cheeks. "The mist has cleared."he said standing. "Next time will you be alright?"  
"Next time, I'll see right through his sharingan."he said.

o0o

Kakashi sat up slowly and held his head._ If Zabuza is dead why do I feel like this? _The door opened and the team and Tazuna came in with Tsunami.

"Sensei, Sasuke and I were talking... is something going on? We just got a weird feeling..."Naru said.

"You're not the only one and I know why..."he said, the looked at him confused and curious. "Here's the thing...Zabuza's still alive."he said. Sakura and Tazuna gasped, Sasuke and Naru sighed.

"What do you mean? You checked his pulse!"Tazuna said.

"I know but... did you noticed what the boy used to take him down?"  
"Senbon... usually used for medics and paralyzing. But if you know what your doing which I bet he did, he knows how to put someone in a fake death state."Naru said.

"Exactly..."Kakashi said.

"So how do you know for sure?"Sakura asked.

"Think about it... that tracker... what did he do with Zabuza's body... he lifted it and carried it away... a normal tracker ninja takes care of the body right then and there... he was much smaller then Zabuza and picked him to take him out of there..."Kakashi said.

"So what do we do?"  
"We train..."he said, Naru shook a little in excitement.

"How can we do that when you can barely move..."Sakura said.

"I can still train you."

"A little last minute training wont make us strong enough to fight Zabuza!"she snarled.

"Why not let him tell us before you start saying it wont work!"Naru said.

"You all have grown ….. especially your teamwork..."he said.

"Everything will be better now."she said.

"No it will not! I don't believe it!"a little boy said, the turned and saw a small boy wearing a pale shirt with green cover all's and a big white hat with blue stripes on it.

"Inari where you been?"Tazuna said.

"Inari that is very rude! These ninja brought your grandfather here safely!"Tsunami snapped, he jumped up and hugged Tazuna.

"Its okay, its okay I'm rude to them as well."he said, Naru grumbled a little.

"Its true mom! These ninja are going to die..."he said.

"Excuse me?!"Naru said. "You don't know me! I will take this guy down!"she snarled.

"Please you just look like a little idiot."Inari said.

"Who are you calling little you stupid brat!"Naru snarled."Listen brat you don't know anything about me! I will take this guy down and make you eat your damn words!"she snarled.

"If you want to stay alive you should go home."he said.

"Where are you going Inari?"Tazuna asked.

"To look out at the ocean... I wanna be alone!"he snarled.

"Sorry about that..."Tazuna said, Naru growled and shrugged him off and walked out of the room, she walked up the steps and found the boy's room, she heard crying and paused and peeked into his room.

"No daddy... no...please don't go daddy..."she heard him crying, she looked down and sighed, she walked away.

~o0o~

"Alright training begins now!"Kakashi said. "We will first have a review of chakra."he said. "Understanding chakra is very important."

"Sweet!"Naru said.

"We know that."Sasuke said.

"Sakura..."Kakashi said.

"Chakra is the main source of a ninja's power. The energy has two forms; physical energy which are everywhere in the body each cell that work together. And spiritual energy which is strengthened with training and experience. Both of there chakra must be drawn out at the same time and used together in order to perform jutsu. When both of these are used at the same along with hand signs, can focus and unleash the chakra."she said.

"Right on all points."Kakashi said. "Iruka-sensei taught you well."he said.

"So who cares about all that?! Can we please just get to the training?!"Naru whined.

"Yeah..Naru is right...who cares... we are already using chakra.."Sasuke said.

"No! You have not mastered it... maybe you can use it but you have not _mastered _it … you must know how to draw out only a certain amount... how you use it now.. you are just wasting you chakra away and soon you will be out of it..."Kakashi said. "So you must know how to balance the amounts of chakra.. if you don't know that then its worthless and you'll end up dead."he said, Naru blushed a little.

"Okay...so how do we do this?"Sasuke asked.

"heh.. ….climb a tree.."he said.

"Climb a tree?!"all three yelled at the same time.  
"That's right..."he said. "But there's just one rule... no hands."he said.

"Huh?"Sakura said.

"You have to be joking."Sasuke said.

"Am I? Let's see."he said, he focused and some dirt moved from the ground around his feet, he hobbled over with his crutches to a tree and put his foot on the tree and started to walk up, they gasped.

"He's climbing..."Naru said.

"Straight up...with his feet..."Sakura said.

"Collect chakra in the bottom of your feet and use it to stick to the tree."he said now standing upside down. "This one way to apply the power of chakra."he said.

"Wait a minute this is all really cute, but how is it going to help us fight against Zabuza?"Sakura asked.

"Its the only way to fight him Sakura. That's the entire goal of this training. You'll first learn to draw a certain amount of chakra into a certain point in your body...this can sometimes be difficult for advanced ninja. This kind of training requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy. The bottom of the feet are the most difficult are to do such a thing."he said. "Are you getting it now? If you can master this.. you will be able to do almost any technique."he said. "Well almost... any kind."he said. "This will also teach you to maintain the amount of chakra."he said.

"So how exactly do we do this?"Sasuke said, Kakashi pulled out three kunai's and threw them, they hit the dirt.

"Using those kunai.. use this to mark the area in the tree with your hands... and every time you try again try to get past that mark again and again."he said. "You'll need to run at the tree until you get use to it... ready?"he said.

"Alright.."Naru said, she focused, Kakashi came down and stood there.

Naru ran up the tree and and took two steps and fell, she yelped and laid there for a second. Sasuke got up higher then put too much and it cracked, he sliced at the tree and flipped back.

_This is harder then I thought... the balance must be perfect... too much and you break the tree... too little and you fall.._he thought and looked at the girl rubbing her head.

"Hey this is fun!"Sakura said, they all looked at the girl who was sitting on a branch over half way up the tree.

"Well... looks like the female of the group..."  
"Excuse me?!"Naru snarled.

"Ugh... sorry..."Kakashi said and chuckled. "I'm just saying... looks like Sakura is the best at this..."he said. "We talked about someone being a great ninja then hokage... looks like Sakura has the best chance at that... and as for the great Uchiha's...maybe their not so great..."he said, both Sasuke and Naru sent heated glares to Kakashi then sighed and looked up at the trees.

Naru bit her lip and pulled her shoes off and tossed them, Sasuke watched confused, she closed her eyes and let out a breath of air and put her foot up on the tree, Sasuke blinked as Naru kept her eyes closed tight and bit her lip and walked up, she got half way and fell, she grabbed a branch and hung there, she panted and sliced the tree and jumped down and landed there and laughed.

"Oye!"Sasuke said, she smiled and ran up and told him what she did, Kakashi smirked.

o0o

Back at Zabuza's place, Haku stood next to Zabuza who laid in bed, the door opened and Gato with two guards came in.

"Some jounin, the unbeatable ninja just got beat limping like some pathetic has been."he said smirking "Demon of the hidden mist heh heh heh... more like coward of the hidden mist!"he said, Zabuza didn't even flinch, Haku stood up, his guards got their swords ready.  
"Drawing swords.."Haku said.

"Hang on a minute.."Gato said and walked forward. "Alright let's here what you have to say about this fiasco.."he said, Haku didn't move just stood there and glanced at him. "And don't play possum.. I know you can talk!"he said, he reached towards Zabuza's face, he gasped as Haku gripped his wrist tight.

"Keep your filthy hands off of him."he said and twisted, the bone snapped easily.

"Ah! You're breaking it!"Gato cried out.

His guards moved to draw their sword but gasped as Haku now stood in between them their own swords drawn in his hands at their neck.

_That's impossible! _

_No one can move that fast! _

"Don't mess with me...I'm in a real foul mood."Haku said, Gato growled and ran back, Haku moved back to Zabuza and threw the swords.

"One chance and that's it! If you fail this time I'll cut you off and there will be no one left to cover for you!"Gato yelled. "Let's go."he said and walked out followed by the two, the door shut and Haku sat down.

"Haku that wasn't necessary."Zabuza said and showed the kunai in his hand under the blanket.

"Perhaps but its too early to eliminate Gato, he's still our best cover. Think about it."he said. "The murders would draw their attention...then they'd be after us again. We need restraint."he said smiling an eye creased smile.

"_sigh..._right."Zabuza said and closed his eyes again to rest some more.

o0o

By the time the week ended, all three of them passed the training, all three were at the bridge with Tazuna and Kakashi.

He began to work slowly on the bridge while the team sat talking quietly, when the fog slowly rolled in on the bridge.

* * *

Sorry about the length... whatever... review please! I am close to down with this story! review!

* * *

**Also, I need some new characters for an original story I am writing! Please help me!**

**Summary: **Malia Hensley was a natural born female alpha which is really rare, but she doesn't take any of it day she ends up getting into a large fight and is captured. She is taken by people who sell wolves to people who want them as pets. She is sold to a man who is able to keep her for a year and breaks her where she can't change back human again, she escapes and heads back home but has a long journey, on the way she meets a boy who was in the cells with her, he also escaped and they work together to make it home, but they have to dodge the hunters after them. Can they make it home and back to normal?

**Characters I need!:** Woman in her 30's. (owner of the cells) Man in his 20's. (Owners assisstant.) Three teens 17-19. (Malia's friends and pack mates) An older man who buys the main character as a pet. A boy she meets on the way home who helps her get there. A hunter that is working for the woman and is hunting the main character.

**The characters can be original, I need a first name and last name and looks. It can be your original character, or your own name! It would really help me.! I also need a title...**


	7. Battle on the bridge

Blah blah, don't own... yadda yadda

* * *

_**Chaper7:Battle of the bridge.**_

By the time the week ended, all three of them passed the training, all three were at the bridge with Tazuna and Kakashi.

He began to work slowly on the bridge while the team sat talking quietly, when the fog slowly rolled in on the bridge.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naru!"Kakashi said, they jumped up and surrounded Tazuna on guard and Zabuza's chuckle sounded through the mist.

"This is the hidden mist jutsu isn't it?"Sakura said, Sasuke shook.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi, I see you still got those brats with you... that one is still shaking pathetic!"he said, five Zabuza's appeared around the,.

"I'm shaking from excitement!"Sasuke said and smirked, Zabuza growled.

"He's all yours..."Kakashi said, Sasuke jumped up and in a second all the Zabuza's fell to water around them and Sasuke landed back in his spot.

"Oh... so he could see they were clone...he's improved..."Zabuza said walking out of the mist with Haku next to him. "Haku, it looks like you have a rival..."  
"It seems so..."

"So we were right about you... you were with Zabuza all along..."Kakashi said, they looked at Haku.

"I hate people like that..."Naru muttered glaring.  
"Such a fake! Come out and fight us... don't hide behind a fake story and mask."Sasuke said.

"You're so cool Sasuke-kun!"Sakura squealed, Naru and Kakashi rolled their eyes at the girl.

"He's pretty impressive, even though they were simple water clones, he did manage to take them all out..."Haku said.

"Who cares, that still gave us the leg up, use it."He said, Haku began to spin around and they gasped, a loud clang sounded and Naru stood in front of the team her kunai against Haku's senbon holding him back, he blinked in shock.

"So, someone who can keep up with Haku's speed..."Zabuza said, Naru shoved him back and launched out, Haku dodged and moved back a little, they clashed again holding against each other.

"Now!"Naru yelled, Haku gasped and looked up to see Sasuke come down from above flipping, he brought his foot down and yelled.

_Special jutsu, flying water needles..._Haku thought using only one hand to make the signs, they gasped as the water formed and shot needles out.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura yelled as dust shot up around the area, Haku jumped back and the smoke cleared and both were gone, Haku looked around, he heard a yell and turned, Sasuke spun Naru around and launched her, she yelled and punched Haku in the face, he hit the ground and rolled, Zabuza gasped.

"Fast? Yeah right..."Naru said and smirked.

"You made a big mistake calling these ninja brats... Sasuke's the best young fighter, Naru's in second place, Sakura is our sharpest mind..."he said, she giggled. "And Naru and Sasuke are the top ninja pair..."he said, both smirked standing next to each other, Zabuza sneered, Haku got up and groaned a large break in his mask.

"Haku... if we don't do something, we'll be the ones to end here..."

"Right."He said and formed hand signs, Sasuke and Naru gasped and shivered as the temperature dropped around them, Naru gasped as Haku landed a solid kick to her chin, she yelped and rolled on the ground, she sat up and gasped as ice poured down forming mirrors that lined up like a dome around her, Haku appeared and walked into the mirrors, Naru gasped and looked around.  
"Now, it's the end."he said and pulled out senbon, Sasuke gasped the area lit up bright, Naru's scream echoed as needles shot out slicing her up, she dropped to the ground covering her head shaking in pain.

"Naru!"Sasuke said.

Kakashi growled and went to run towards them but Zabuza jumped in the way. "No no, if you enter that fight, I kill the bridge builder..."he said and chuckled, Kakashi snarled at him.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu!"Sasuke yelled, Haku turned as the fireball barreled towards the mirrors, Naru watched as it hit but didn't do anything to them, Sasuke cut it off and gasped.

"You'll need more heat then that to melt this ice..."Haku said and chuckled, Sasuke snarled and ran toward and jumped into the air and flipped.

"Lions barrage!"he yelled and kicked the top mirror putting a large crack in it, he yelped when Haku grabbed his ankle and flung him, he hit the ground and went over the edge of the bridge.

"Sasuke!"Naru called.

"Now to finish you.."Haku said, Naru shook in fear and gulped.

She screamed in pain again as needles shot out all around slicing her up, she whimpered and fell on the ground as the needles stuck in her body, she whimpered.

"Take this!"Sakura yelled and threw a kunai, Naru saw it and got ready to grab it, Haku shot his hand out and caught it, they gasped.

"He caught it!"Sakura said, Naru moaned and fell to her knees again.

Suddenly a whistling noise sounded and Haku gasped as he was hit with shuriken and went flying from the mirror and hit the ground, his mask cracked again.

Sasuke appeared just outside the mirrors, he sighed and snapped his fingers, Naru struggled up and fell again and panted, he slid in and grabbed her and pulled her towards the side, Haku appeared, he hissed and growled.

"Fine, I'll take you down first."he said, the area lit up again and both genin screamed in pain as the senbon sliced and even embedded into their bodies.

Kakashi growled as he tried to figure out how to save Sasuke and Naru but also Tazuna and Sakura.

~o0o~

Haku looked at the still standing Sasuke and Naru who sat on the ground panting, Haku launched towards them, Sasuke gasped, Naru looked up and focused her chakra, Haku came towards her, she jumped up and sliced her hand her nails digging into Haku's body, he yelled and roll on the ground, Naru stumbled up and panted hard.

Haku got up slowly and held the wound on his wrist, Naru smirked then gasped as he launched senbon out, they hit her and Sasuke both and they fell to the ground, Naru's vision blurred a little and she groaned closing her eyes.

Haku launched at her, Sasuke gasped and ran towards him. _ I gotta stop him!_ he thought.

-*o*-

Kakashi dodged Zabuza's slice to his body, he skidded back and panted as he looked around the thick mist to locate Zabuza, he panted. _Where will he strike next?... the bridge builder! _he thought and ran.

Sakura stood in front of Tazuna guarding him, Zabuza appeared behind them, they gasped and turned and gasped as Zabuza roared, Kakashi appeared.  
"TOO LATE!"he yelled and sliced, Sakura let out a bloodcurdling scream.

-*o*-

Naru moaned and opened her eyes and sighed, she saw Haku laying on the ground and saw Sasuke in front of her, she smiled.

"You did it Sasuke!"she said and looked up and gasped in horror as she saw Sasuke's body, it was covered in senbon and a bunch in his neck, he shook.

"You okay?"

"Why?"she said.

"I just moved..."he said and gulped, Naru let out a shaky breath, Sasuke moaned and fell back, Naru caught him and held him.

"You shouldn't...of-"  
"I promised I wouldn't die until... uh... I found the person responsible...Naru... don't let your dream die..."he said and let out a breath of air and slumped in her arms, Naru let out a shaky breath, tears welled up and slipped down and hit his cheek.

"Sasuke..."she said and buried her face in his hair.

"Is this the first time you've seen a friend die?"Haku said.

"Shut up.."Naru growled, smoke rose around her swirling and turned red.

"What..."Haku whispered.

"I'm gonna kill you!"Naru snarled, her canines were longer and sharper, her eyes red, her pupils were slitted, her whiskers were wider and darker, her hair became unruly, the wounds healed.

"What?!"Haku said, Naru set Sasuke down gently, her chakra shot out red and formed the Kyuubi face, it roared loudly.

Kakashi and Zabuza gasped at the chakra. _What is this? Is it Kakashi?_ Zabuza thought.

_Impossible... this is... Naru..._Kakashi thought looking in the direction of them. _Did the seal break? I have to end this now!_

"Zabuza, I know how you like to drag this out, but how about we get on with it hm?"he said and pulled out a scroll rubbing his blood on it and twirling it a little, he rolled it back up and made a hand sign and slammed it down.

"Interesting, I'd love to see how."he said.

Naru growled and ran towards Haku, he gasped and disappeared, Naru growled and looked around, Haku launched down with senbon, Naru spun out of the way, Haku ran towards the mirror but Naru grabbed his hand, he gasped as Naru spun him around and flung him, her nails scratching his wrist, he hissed as he slammed into the ground, Naru growled and punched the mirrors shattering them, Haku stumbled up to run but Naru appeared and punched his face hard, his mask shattered and he hit the ground hard and rolled, Naru roared, the mirrors shattered with the chakra, she ran towards Haku who struggled to move.

"Haku!"Zabuza yelled, he turned and saw Zabuza pinned with Kakashi's dogs and Kakashi launching towards him with lightning blade.

Haku growled and struggled to get up, he gasped as his body went limp and couldn't move.

"Like the poison.."Naru growled, Haku struggled to move and watched Kakashi stab Zabuza, blood splattered everywhere.

Naru growled and got closer to him, he shot senbon towards her just as the poison spread to his heart making it stop, Naru growled and groaned in pain as she was hit by them and collapsed shaking in pain.

Zabuza growled and Kakashi snarled back seeing the man was still alive, Zabuza pulled away and swung his blade, Kakashi dodged but couldn't dodge the kick and he slammed into the ground and groaned in pain.

"Well, well..."Gato said, Zabuza glared at him and the large group behind him.

"What is this Gato?"he growled and spit blood from his mouth.

"Well, you are too expensive and it looks like you are getting your ass handed to you...so, you're fired..."he said and chuckled, Zabuza growled and looked at Kakashi who was getting up.

"I'm not his employee, so you and Tazuna are safe..."he said, Kakashi nodded, Zabuza roared and ran towards him, Gato screamed and ran, the people behind Gato tried to attack the heavily wounded Zabuza but didn't get far especially with his sword.

Gato screamed but it was cut short as Zabuza sliced him clean in half, and Zabuza dropped the blood lost hitting him and only five thugs remained alive.

Kakashi looked as he heard Sakura's crying over Sasuke, Naru was sitting on the ground crying hard, he walked up and put his hand on her head, she looked up at him, he sighed looking at her.

"I'm sorry..."she whispered.

They heard a lot of voices and turned to see the villager's coming up ready to fight the remaining thugs, Tazuna smiled and cried as they took out the others.

Naru got up slowly and sighed shakily, Kakashi kept his hand on her shoulder. "Naru!"Sakura's voice sounded, Naru glanced up and gasped as she saw Sasuke standing there, she blinked. "He's alright!"she said, Naru whimpered and sighed with a smile as Sasuke waved at her.

~o0o~

A week later the team was on their way back to the village, the bridge completed and the land of waves freed from Gato's hands and they were already getting better.

Naru walked next to Sasuke who was wrapped up from the senbon, he sighed and smirked at her.

_I need more training, I hope sensei is back in the village..._Naru thought.

* * *

Alright, the land of waves arc is over, the next is chunin exams... I'm getting close to the end of this story too! :3

Review!

* * *

Also, last time I put up asking for help for my original story and I got a lot of help! thanks you guys! :D

It's up and if you would like to read my original stories then followed this link-**_ /Babywolf-Lover It'll take you to my profile on wattpad! Please read them and review :)I haven't gotten any there so... yeah!_**


	8. The chunin exams part 1

Usual stuff up here, I don't feel like writing it! :)

Also, I kinda fibbed in the summary, there IS going to be a light SasuNaru fluff in the story! Sorry!

* * *

_**Chapter8:Chunin exams part 1.**_

Six months quickly passed for the team since the mission to the land of waves, they still got D-rank missions but Sarutobi was willing to give them some C-rank missions- real C-rank mission.

Naru trained on and off with Orochimaru but she hadn't seen him in over a month because he said he had found the key to his work and had to perfect it so Naru was on her own and would train more with Sasuke.

Even Sakura had stepped up and got more training, of course it was just to impress Sasuke but still she was stepping up.

Today team 7 was gathered at the red bridge where they always met, and like normal they were waiting for Kakashi to show up.

An hour and a half later he appeared on the top of the bridge and on cue Sakura and Naru snarled at him for being late and Sasuke gave him a heated glare.

"Now why are you late?"Naru said.

"This time it's for real, I have recommended you all for the chunin exams."he said with a smile and held three slips of papers.

"Awesome I love you Kakashi-sensei!"Naru yelled and hugged him, he stuttered and pushed her off and sighed.

"Anyways, you must sign them and bring them to room 203 on Friday at noon."he said. "That's it."he said and disappeared, they walked away together, Naru smiled looking at the paper.

_I can't wait to tell sensei..._she thought and looked at the small seal on her wrist that glowed when Orochimaru would be there, then disappeared when he was gone, she smiled and bit her lip.

"Naru?"Sasuke said, she blinked.

"Huh?"  
"I'm going to get some lunch, wanna spar after?"  
"Yeah!"she said and walked with him, Sakura tagged along, they got some ramen and sat down talking quietly then they gave Sakura slip and headed to his place since it had a large training area inside, they walked in and pulled their shoes off.

"This place is so big.."Naru said and looked around.

"Yeah.."he said with a shrug. "Ready?"he asked, she nodded and got ready, Sasuke ran towards her and swung his fist, she dodged her head and blocked his knee that came up, she pushed up from his knee and flipped over him landing behind him, she kicked towards his head and he ducked his head slightly.

"You can see me now?"she said.

"My sharingan fully activated in that fight."he said and swung his feet out and she stumbled back a little. "They awakened when I was 8, but they became fully activated now."he said and smirked. "Careful, I can kick your ass now."  
"Some eye trick isn't going to beat me."she said and smiled, he scoffed and brought his hand up, she followed it then gasped as he brought his foot up and nailed her stomach, she slammed into the ground and panted hard as she struggled to get some air in her lungs again, he launched up above her, she rolled out of the way and he landed down, she kicked at his partially bent knee and he went down, she flipped over him again and backed up.

He got up and swung towards her, she blocked and brought her knee up, he blocked just in time then grabbed her wrist, she smirked and wrapped her legs around his just as he jerked her and both went down, they groaned in pain and Naru pulled off and rubbed her wrist.

"Nice..."Sasuke said and chuckled, she giggled.

"I'm wondering what's going to happen with this exam..."she said and sipped at some water.

"Yeah, it's going to be challenging from what I've been told..."Sasuke said, she nodded and sighed.

"What do you want to do? I mean, will you take it?"she asked.

"Of course!"he said. "You."  
"Yeah! It would be cool to be chunin! Hopefully we can never take a D-rank mission again!"she said, he chuckled and nodded.

"True!"he said and smirked.

"Maybe I can hunt that cat next time we have that mission, turn him to supper..."she said.

"You are weird."he said laughing.

"What's the fun of being normal?"she asked, he blinked.

"True..."he said and shrugged, she giggled. "Wanna stay here tonight?"  
"Sure!"she said and smiled. "Let me run home and get some clothes..."  
"I'll come."he said, she nodded and they headed out and Naru got her supplies, he looked at her scrolls of poisons. "So are you looking to be a poisons expert?"  
"It's something that's interested me..."she said and shrugged. "It's really interesting..."she said, he took a book and began to read a little. "You can read them if you want."she said, he nodded and grabbed two of them.

They headed back to Sasuke's place and Naru decided to take a shower, Sasuke sat on his chair and began to read the book that captured his attention.

Naru focused and created a clone at the apartment and sent her to Orochimaru-sensei, she got out of the shower and changed and came out, she smirked as she saw Sasuke reading the book, she could see the excitement in his eyes as he read the book, she jumped on his large bed and he blinked then smirked.

"Your bed is comfortable."she said.

"You can sleep on it whenever you want...- er..."he said and blushed, she smiled. "What I mean is... you can come here when you want..."he said gulped, she smiled.

"Thanks!"she said and giggled, both genin got up and started to cook supper, Naru cooked the sauce.

"How do I know when this is done-ah!"she yelped when it spit up at her covering her in sauce, Sasuke burst out laughing so hard he fell to the floor, Naru blushed then smirked as she saw Sasuke laughing how he use to. "Oh laugh it up!"she said and wiped her face off then snorted a little, Sasuke slowly got his laughs under control.

She took some sauce and threw it at him and it hit his head, he blinked, she laughed at him, he smirked and tackled her, they rolled on the ground wrestling like they use to both laughing, she pinned him down and smirked, they panted hard still giggling, Naru leaned down and pecked his lips, she jerked back covering her mouth and scrambled off of him, he sat up blushing, Naru looked at the ground and both stayed silent for a while.

"Um..."Sasuke said. "You hungry?"he asked, she nodded and both got up and ate supper in silence.

They laid down in bed a space between them, Naru growled and sat up, he looked at her. "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! I don't know what I was doing or thinking..."she said, he blinked then smirked.

"It's okay..."he said, she smiled. "It was a surprise is all..."he said, she smiled and laid back down and they slept on the bed closer.

~o0o~

Friday came and Sasuke and Naru headed to the academy and smirked as they saw Sakura there ready, they walked in and stopped at the large crowd and watched a boy get kicked back.

"What's going on?"Naru muttered, she tilted her head at the sign.

"You wanna take the exams but you can't make it past us?" two boys said, they grumbled.

"Why don't you drop that act?"Sasuke said, they all looked at team 7, drop the genjutsu on the sign, it's so obvious..."he said, everyone whispered.

"Make us!" Sasuke smirked and swung his leg at him, the boy who got kicked back blocked both their kicks, Sasuke pulled back.

"We should not fight so soon..."he said, Sasuke blinked then snorted and beckoned Sakura and Naru along and they walked away, they arrived at the room and Kakashi stood there leaning against the wall. "Sensei?"Sakura said.

"I'm glad to see you all made it..."he said and smiled. "We'll I'm glad you did... or else..."  
"Else?"Sasuke said.

"If one of you hadn't of shown up, or you had of been late for any reason I couldn't of let you in..."he said. "Also, if any of you are caught fighting between exams... you could be disqualified..."he said, they blinked in shock thinking about the small duel Sasuke just has with Lee, they swallowed.

"Okay, go on in..."he said, they nodded and walked into the room together, they were shocked to see all the ninja's in there, they all looked menacing.

"Damn..."Naru said.

"All of them are taking the exams?"Sakura whispered, Sasuke shrugged and sighed.

"Sasuke-kun!"he groaned as Ino came up and hugged him close.

"Naru."Hinata said she smiled and walked over. "You ready for this?"  
"We'll all pass!"she said, Hinata giggled and nodded.

"You're pretty confident."a voice said, they turned and saw a boy come up, he had silver hair that was pulled into a ponytail and had large glasses on.

"Yeah."she said with a smirk, he chuckled. "Who are you?"

"Kabuto and you should keep it down, we've all been here before, you guys are the rookies."he said and smirked. "I've taken this exam for four years."he said.

"So four times?"Sakura said.  
"No, 7, these exams are held twice a year."he said. "Never passed."he said and shrugged. "I know just about everything about this test."he said and smirked.

"What do you collect information?"  
"It's a trick I have..."he said and pulled out some cards, they were blank.

"So?"  
"Watch."he said and focused, the card glowed then an image appeared on it.

"What's the graph?"Sasuke asked.

"This is the number of ninja's taking the exams from the countries they are from."he said.

"Do you have information on individual ninja?"Sasuke asked.

"Yeah of course."he said. "Someone you're worried about?"he said.

"Gaara of the sand and Rock Lee from leaf."he said.

"You know their names that's no fun."he said and chuckled, he pulled two up and focused, Lee's appeared "Rock Lee, a year older then you all, he's had 20 D-rank missions 12 C-rank missions, his sensei is Might Gai, his taijutsu is high, the rest are not, Last year he was known as a powerful ninja but did not take the exams, so he is a newbie like you all, his teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga."he said, Hinata flinched a little that Naru caught.  
"What about Gaara?"he said.

"He's had 8 C-rank mission and wow 1 B-rank, a B-rank as a genin..."he muttered then sighed. "Anyways, this is his first time as well taking these exams, that's about all I have since he's from a different country."he said. "But I do have this note, every mission he's ever done, he returned without even a scratch."he said, Sasuke gulped a little.

"So what countries are taking the exams this year?"Naru asked.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall and Sound, there are a lot of top ninja's this year, although Sound was just recently created..."he said.

"So they are all elite."she said.

"Yep."he nodded, they sighed.

"Sound, a little village...tsk... maybe-"  
"We should teach him a lesson."the other finished.

"Whatever." the girl said, they shot out through the crowd and appeared, one swung his fist and Kabuto dodged just barely and smirked.

_The hidden sound huh?_ He thought

_Wow, he's fast..._Naru thought.

Kabuto smirked then gasped his glasses shattered and he grabbed a basket started to puke.

"What?!"

"Kabuto-san?"Sakura asked, everyone watched as the three stood there.

"Are you alright?"Naru asked, he coughed and wiped his mouth and nodded.

"This being your fourth year... put this down in your stupid little card, 'The three sound ninja's will change the exams."he said and laughed, they glared at them.

There was a loud pop drawing everyone's attention to the front, a large man stood there, he has a couple scars on his face and glared at them, there was a large group of ninja's behind him.

"Be quiet you dogs!"he snarled.

They were given their seat when they traded their paper in, Naru smiled as she sat next to Hinata.

"Alright, let's start the written exam, Naru whined and slumped a little, she huffed.

Their tests were passed out, Ibiki moved back to the front while the others who were with him sat in seats around the room.

"Don't turn your tests over, I have rules."he said. "Rule number 1, you each have 10 points, one point per question, if you answer them all correct you'll keep all 10 points, if you miss one, you'll lose one point and so on."he said.

"Second rule... this is a team test, whether you pass or fail will be determined by how many points you have all together."

"What?!"Sakura screeched.

"Shut up!"he snarled, she slunk down. "Now the most important rule, if you are caught cheating two points will be taken off so if you are caught 5 times, its over for you."he said. "As ninja's it's important to be sneaky show us you are worthy of the chunin title."he said. "And one more rule... if any person should get a zero, will be failed along with their team."he said, they gasped and whispered.

"The test will last for one hour... begin!"he snarled.

Naru blinked as she read the questions on the test, she gulped, written tests were Naru's weak points, she hated them.

She glanced around then sighed dejectedly, she felt some movement on her leg, she shook it a little then stiffened as she felt the snake scales, it slid up her shirt and to her arm, it bit on her arm and she gasped as she saw the answers, she began to write them down quickly, she finished and looked at the white snake on her arm and smirked. _Thank you Orochimaru-sensei..._she thought and the snake disappeared. _Sasuke I hope you pass too..._she thought wanting to look back but didn't want to be caught at all.

45 minutes passed quickly and they were waiting for Ibiki call the test over and give the 10th question.

Everyone began to cheat with in a few minutes of the test all in different ways, Tenten with her weapons and mirrors along with Lee, Neji using his byakugan, Sasuke his sharingan, Ino her mind switch, Kiba with Akamaru, Shino with his bugs, Gaara with his sand.

Suddenly a boy from sand stood up and said he had to pee and walked out, and the truth, he had slipped a puppet in with the chunin who had the answers and gave them to him and he would give them to his sister.

Back in the class room a kunai launched out becoming embedded in a test and desk.

"What was that for!?"the boy yelled jumping up.

"You've been caught 5 times, it's over for you and your team, get out."he said, everyone watched as they walked out.

Sakura sighed and finished her test, she gasped as Ino used her mind transfer technique on her and copied her answers and went back to her own body and did the test and did the same for Chouji and Shikamaru who was all done anyways.

"Number 102, you fail, 43 and 27 you fail."

-*o*-

"Alright let's go, the 10th question pay attention!"Ibiki barked. "I have more rules."he said.

_Come on more?!_Sakura whined in her mind.

"Rule 1, you must decide whether to take it or not."he said.

"Choose?! What happens if you don't?!"Temari yelled.

"If you choose not to, your points will be changed to zero no matter what you got on the test, meaning you and your team fails."he said. "But..."he said.

"But?"

"If you choose to take it...and answer it incorrectly... that person will lose the right to take the exams ever again!"he said, everyone gasped in shocked.

"But wait there are people here who have taken it before!"Kiba barked, everyone murmured in agreement, Ibiki began to chuckle making everyone shiver in fear.

"That may be true, but this time I'm making the rules... so it's just pure bad luck you got me..."he said. "Like I said if you aren't confident enough to take this test just quit and you can come back next year..."He said.

No one said or did anything, Naru bit her lip and shook. _If I take this test, I could fail and be stuck as a genin for the rest of my life... _she thought, she looked at around as she saw the other thinking about themselves.

Naru panted and bit her lip, she whimpered, she closed her eyes tight and her mind traveled to the past.

"_Sensei, I don't think I can do this..."Naru said as Orochimaru began to teach her about poisons. _

"_Why?"  
"Well, I don't know any of this... and I'm not fast learner..."  
"Answer me this, did you know every move of taijutsu?"_

"_No."  
"How about ninjutsu?"  
"No."  
"So why does it matter if you know it or not? How did you learn the taijutsu moves?"  
"Fell on my butt a bunch of times."she said._

"_And the ninjutsu."  
"Same."she said. _

"_Okay, then why does it matter, listen when it comes to something you are truly passionate about and you care about, then it shouldn't matter how long it take, whether you know it or not, or if it has consequences... it's up to you."he said, she blinked. _

Naru snapped her eyes open then raised her hand, her friends gasped in shock, Naru stood up suddenly.  
"I got a question, do you think I'm going to give up just cause you got a scary stare? Or that you threaten me that I wont be able to take this again if I don't pass?"she said, he blinked then glared at her. "Like hell!"she said and hit the table. "I'll take your dumb test and I'll pass with flying colors and make you eat your words!"she said and snorted then sat back down with a smirk on her face.

Sasuke sighed patting his chest, he thought Naru was going to give up for a moment but when she told them what she said, he smirked. _The baka, she wasn't even thinking about us..._he thought then shook his head.

_This little brat... is something..._Ibiki thought, he glanced over to the others who smirked and nodded.

"I just have one thing to say... I, congratulate you all on passing the first part of the test."he said and smiled, everyone murmured confused.

"Huh?!"Sakura said. "We pass...what about the 10th question..."she asked.

"You just took it... you can say those two choices were the 10th question..."he said.

"Then what the hell were these 9 questions for?!"Temari snarled waving her test. "It was just a waste of time."she said.

"No, they served their purpose... it was to test your ability to gather information."he said.

_He's suddenly changed..._she thought.

"These questions are impossible to answer perfectly...so you were to cheat, we slipped a few chunin in with you who knew the answers... to see what you'd all do."he said. "This was to teach you how to cheat perfectly...because when you cheat poorly... you fail..."he said and pulled his hatai-ate off his head revealing scars, burn marks and screw holes in his head. "Because in time, information is more important than a life... this test show you if you become a chunin and you have no idea the strength of your enemies would you say no to it? No! As a ninja even if it costs you your life... there are missions you can't avoid."he said. "Those who said next year... are trash! They have no right to become chunin."he said. "So congratulations to you all."he said and smirked, Naru did a cheer. "I wish you all good luck on your next test."he said.

Suddenly the window smashed in and a blur appeared, a large banner was opened up and a woman with purple hair stood there, she wore fish net shirt under a large coat and fishnet shorts under an orange skirt.

"This isn't a time to celebrating!"she yelled. "I am the examiner of the next part! My name is Anko Mitarashi! Now let's go follow me!"she yelled.

_Not this one..._Ibiki thought shaking his head.

No one moved in the room and Anko almost sweat dropped as they all stared at the woman as if she was insane, she counted the amount left.

"Ibiki! You left 78?! 26 teams! You wimp!"she said, he snorted.

"There are some outstanding ones this year."he said and glanced at Naru.

"That's fine, by time I'm done, I put 'em down to half of that if not less."she said and smirked. "Now let's go to the next location! Move!"she barked, they all mumbled and got up slowly and filed out following the loud woman.

* * *

Okay, Forest of death is next! What do you think is gonna happen?

What did you think of Sasuke and Naru's relationship? Review and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
